Tubular prostheses or “stents” are often implanted within blood vessels, for example, within the coronary and carotid arteries, for treating atherosclerotic disease which may involve one or more stenoses. Stents generally have a tubular shape capable of assuming a radially contracted condition to facilitate introduction into a patient's vasculature, and an enlarged condition for engaging the vessel wall at a treatment location. In its contracted condition, the stent may be placed on or in a delivery device, such as a catheter, percutaneously introduced into a patient's vasculature and advanced to a target treatment location. Once at the treatment location, the stent may be deployed and expanded to its enlarged condition, thereby engaging the wall of the vessel and substantially anchoring the stent in place.
Plastically deformable stents have been suggested that are initially provided in their contracted condition, and placed over a balloon on an angioplasty catheter. At the treatment location, the balloon is inflated to plastically deform the stent until it is expanded to its enlarged condition. Thus, the stent may be expanded to any size within a specified range to ensure that the stent substantially engages the wall of the vessel. Plastically deformable stents, however, may not expand uniformly and may not provide a desired delivery profile because of the need for a balloon on the delivery device underlying the stent.
Stents have also been suggested that are self-expanding, i.e., that are biased to assume their enlarged condition but may be radially compressed to a contracted condition. The stent may be mounted to a delivery device and constrained in a contracted condition during delivery, for example, by an overlying sheath. At the treatment location, the stent may be released, for example, by retracting the overlying sheath, the stent automatically resuming its enlarged condition to engage the vessel wall. Such stents, however, may not provide as small a delivery profile as desired and may not anchor against the wall of a vessel as securely as desired, which may lead to migration of the stent within the vessel.
In addition to tubular stents, coiled-sheet stents have been suggested. A flat sheet is provided that is rolled into a spiral shape having overlapping inner and outer longitudinal sections that defines a contracted condition. The coiled-up sheet may be biased to at least partially unroll to assume an enlarged condition, and/or may be caused to unroll and radially expand using a balloon. The coiled-sheet stent may have a nondeformable lattice-like structure and a plurality of fingers or teeth along the inner longitudinal section for engaging openings in the lattice.
Once the coiled-sheet stent is deployed at the treatment location and at least partially expands, a balloon may be introduced within the stent and inflated to further expand the stent to a desired enlarged condition. When the balloon is deflated, the stent may try to radially contract, but the fingers on the inner longitudinal section may then engage corresponding openings in the lattice to lock the stent in the enlarged condition.
Coiled-sheet stents may provide enhanced anchoring within the blood vessel because the size of the fully expanded stent may be more precisely controlled. A coiled-sheet stent, however, may be more rigid transverse to its longitudinal axis than tubular stents, potentially resulting in a less flexible stent, which may not be implanted as effectively in tortuous anatomical conditions. Further, because the lattice-like structure of coiled-sheet stents is substantially nondeformable, if the stent is subjected to radially compressive forces, e.g., when the vessel wall attempts to contract, the stent may tend to buckle rather than recoil from the stress.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stent that provides improved flexibility, while still providing substantial anchoring within a blood vessel.